Little Red Riding Hood
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: This time the wolf is the saviour, and the victim. What happens when a wolf sees a family member in a critical state and then meets a girl and follows her to her house? You'll have to find out. please R&R! Or I'll take your soul...


**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**(Wolf's POV)**

One day I was lying down at the entrance of the cave listening to the birds singing and the village people working, waiting for my brother to come back. After a while I heard a howl, from my older brother Wes, 'what is he howling for' I thought as his howl got louder and then got gradually painful. By this time I got up and started looking for him, running through the woods trying to pick up his scent. As I got closer to him the scent of blood passed my black nose that was when I was starting to worry and raced through the woods towards the scent. When I got closer I heard yelling and growling then I heard a bone crack and a yelp, my heart was racing as were my paws towards the sound and the smell of blood was getting stronger.

I was scared of what I would see and because of my fear my paws slowed down, I eventually sped up and heard a little boy crying and walking. When I saw the horror that was in front of me, I saw a man with a stick with blood on the tip of it and a very small crowd of people walking away until the little boy saw me and the man with the stick looked at me, he looked afraid. Then I saw Wes who was dead on the blood stained ground.

All the people ran away as I ran towards him crying, not like they will know, I sat there staring at the motionless body. I smelled cookies and heard footsteps coming my way, I stood up on guard as rustling came my way. I saw a girl about 12 years old, well something like that, she was wearing a red cloak with a hood, her ash blonde hair in pig-tails and her emerald green eyes looking into my crimson red wolf ones. 'She doesn't look like a threat' I thought and sat down, she walked towards me, I growled at her and she stopped in her tracks, she isn't as scared as I thought she would be.

"What happened?" she asked.

I growled at her then whimpered as I turned to Wes, then she saw the dead grey wolf behind me and with no thinking of what I might do or if it's a trick that wolves could pull to get food, she ran to Wes. I licked my lips as I saw the cookies in her basket and she noticed this.

"Want some, boy?" she asked as she put a cookie to my face, she's to reckless, for all she knows I could bite her hand off, but I wouldn't, I'm not known for that and neither is my brother but my dad is, that's how he died. I sniffed it and she giggled before saying. "Go on boy, it isn't poison"

I quickly took it and enjoyed it, she put another one in front of my face.

"Sorry boy but this is the last one for you, the rest are for my grandma" she said. I nodded and took it, I wrote my name in the dirt 'Soul' so she doesn't call me 'boy' all the time and she said her name was 'Maka' and smiled, this is the only human that's not been afraid of me and I enjoy it.

"What's his name?" she asked gesturing at Wes and I wrote his name in the dirt. "Well, Soul, it was nice to meet you but sorry, I have to go" and she ran away, 'was it her grandma's she said she was going?' I thought and went to her grandma's house.

When I snuck in I looked around for her, but instead of seeing her I saw her grandma and she almost screamed but I pushed her into the cupboard with just noticing I couldn't open it again then Maka came in and saw me but also saw ketchup on the floor and her grandmas hat with ketchup over my mouth possibly thinking that it was blood and I ate her grandma. "Soul, what did you do!" Maka screamed.

Then I gestured to the cupboard trying to open it then she walked over to it and opened the door to see her grandma there.

"Sorry Soul, I thought the wrong thing, but what are you doing here?" she asked, she won't understand me. I bowed my head down and started to walk out until a man with red hair in a suit came running in shouting

"I heard a scream and the name 'Soul', and only a wolf can be named that!" then he saw me and Maka standing there frozen and then he got his knife out, "don't worry Maka, I will save you from this beast!" he shouted again as he went to stab me, I quickly went towards Maka and hid behind her.

"Ah, you think your clever hiding behind her, the girl that I will never hurt, Maka, please move" he went quieter than normal, I think she's froze.

"I said move!" He shouted as he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall and she yelped because of the pain, I smirked "why are you smirking fury face, you're gonna die!" he shouted, then I wrote it the dust 'you said you weren't going to hurt her, but you did' then once he noticed the writing I ran towards Maka and went in front of her growling.

"You better get out my way you mutt" I realized this isn't going to work, so I went near her and put my paw to her neck and the man saw my claws, I have to act like the bad guy this time.

"You won't hurt her!" The man shouted, I wrote in the dust with my other paw 'try me'. Maka saw what was happening after she opened her eyes.

"S-Soul" now she was scared, "wait, he hasn't done anything" she moved forward being reckless as she is didn't care about my paw to her neck, but when she moved forward a little I moved my paw so I didn't scratch her.

"You screamed his name and now he has his claws at your neck, tell me he is not doing anything now" she looked at me and started to tremble, 'well, doesn't look like shes gonna explain' I thought so I explained my writing in the dust again.

"Oh, right, but he's a wolf, he could become evil and take you away!" he shouted, "no, he won't! Will you Soul?" she asked, I shook my head and put my paw away from her and helped her up and I was her pet wolf from there till I die.

Comparing my family is lost, I enjoy my life, with Maka until the day I die.


End file.
